Eu contra a noite
by yue-chan
Summary: O que fazer,quando só lhe resta um dia? sorry pelo sumário,gastei toda a inspiração na fic.T.T yaoi,incesto e tentativa de lemon


Notas:

Esse fic contém yaoi,incesto e uma tentativa de lemon(já vou avisando que não é o meu forte! T.T).Se você não gosta,peço que não leia.

Legendas:

- ... - fala

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

Casal: Kodji x Koichi

Vamos a fic!.

Eu contra a noite

"_Fiz um contrato com a noite_

_O céu sorriu estrelado_

_Ruas vazias de gente _

_Testemunhando desejos_

_Antecipando teus gestos_

_Leves,complexos,simples" (Kid Abelha)_

Olhos tristes contemplavam o céu estrelado,encarando a imensidão azul,que aos poucos clareava,denunciando a chegada do sol.

Não conseguira dormir,ficando o tempo todo ali,como se pudesse encontrar uma saída,uma maneira de evitar o que estava por vir.Porém,as estrelas continuavam lá,indiferentes,aproveitando a última chance que tinham pra brilhar,antes que mais um dia nascesse.

Suspirou,deixando os olhos vagarem pelo quarto:as caixas empilhadas devidamente etiquetadas,a cama arrumada,o calendário atrás da porta...

-K'so!

Fechou os olhos com força.Era tão difícil aceitar!Num impulso,correu porta a fora...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminhava entre as pessoas,como se não fizesse parte delas.Sentia-se estranho,abatido,como se tudo a sua volta fosse uma ilusão extremamente frágil.

Apressou o passo,subitamente incomodado com todo o barulho,tão típico da a correr,sem saber ao certo pra onde ia, queria fugir daquilo,aquela sensação que o sufocava.

Queria estar nos braços dele...

Aos poucos,o barulho dos carros e das pessoas foi ficando pra trás,sendo substituídos pelo ocasional canto dos pássaros.Chocou-se,de certa forma aliviado,quando se viu no meio das árvores de um grande parque.

Sorriu.Adorava a natureza.

_Tantas lembranças..._

Fechou os olhos,revivendo momentos.Fora num parque como este que o beijara pela primeira vez.

Súbito,uma música leve,mas melancólica,ecoou pelo ar,parou e depois recomeçou,repetindo o mesmo trecho.

_Um celular?_

Espiou ao redor,rapidamente identificando de onde vinha o som,parando próximo a uma grande cerejeira.A música pairando no ar de novo e de novo.

_Não vai atender?Droga,porque essa curiosidade toda?_

Girou sobre os calcanhares,decidido a sair dali antes que fosse notado.Porém,bastou ouvir uma voz para que tal idéia deixasse de existir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-O que quer?

-Olha como fala...

-O que quer? – perguntou de novo,a irritação crescendo.

-Onde você está?

-Não interessa.-rosnou mais do que respondeu.Do outro lado da linha um pesado bufar pode ser ouvido.

-Não esqueça que amanhã...

-Estarei lá. – interrompeu,encerrando a conversa.Teria atirado longe o celular,se este não representasse tanto.

Um estalo cortou o silêncio,fazendo-o virar,assustado.Sem perceber,prendeu a respiração quando viu os olhos que o encaravam.

Olhos iguais aos seus...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koichi saiu de trás da cerejeira.Não entendia o que estava acontecendo mas,sentia,pela hesitação do irmão em lhe encarar,algo estava errado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não.

-Você mente muito mal. - disse,num suspiro.

-Você também,ou vai negar que estava espionando? – Kodji disse,tentando sorrir.Precisava ganhar tempo.

– O que faz aqui? – perguntou o guardião das trevas,já levemente corado,tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

-O que você faz aqui? – foi a resposta,meio desconfiada.

A conversa morreu,deixando ambos perdidos nos próprios pensamentos,não tinham como responder aquelas perguntas.O silêncio pesou,e Kodji não gostou disso.

-Está livre hoje?

-Como? – estava tão distraído,sequer ouvira o que o outro dissera.

-Perguntei se está livre.

-Estou,por... – nem terminou a frase e seu irmão lhe estendeu um ingresso,para a pré-estréia,há muito esgotada,do filme que ele queria ver.

_Como ele..._

-Acampei no cinema.- respondeu,lendo a pergunta na cara do irmão.

-Você o quê! – a preocupação fez sua voz subir uma oitava.A imagem de Kodji,dormindo numa barraca,na porta do cinema,lhe veio a mente.

Mas,foi o que viu depois que o chocou de verdade:

Kodji estava...rindo,quase gargalhando,na realidade,com direito a lágrimas nos olhos.

E Koichi...bem,a boca aberta dizia tudo.

-Baka!Claro que não!Comprei pela internet.

-Kodji! – ia começar a reclamar,mas foi calado por um beijo.

-Vamos?

Tudo sumiu.Seu mundo se reduziu a Kodji,e seu adorável meio sorriso.E ele se rendeu.

Assim começou,o dia mais perfeito…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol já morria,quando passaram pelo parque,cortando caminho para casa de Koichi.Andavam lado a lado,sorrisos cansados mostrando o quanto tinham se divertido no longo passeio.

-Lindo...-Koichi murmurou,contemplando o sol que acabara de se por,substituindo o alaranjado das nuvens por um belo e profundo azul.

-É...-Kodji sussurrou em resposta,entretanto não era a paisagem que se referia.

_Tão puro...Como pode ser o guardião das trevas?_

Não pode deixar de se perguntar,ao ver que o irmão não captara a mensagem.

Porém,antes que se fizesse entender,o pequeno momento foi interrompido pelos risinhos irritantes das duas garotas que se aproximavam.

-Oi!Eu sou Suzu!

-E eu sou Yumi!

-... – os gêmeos se entreolharam,sem entender.

-Os garotos estão sozinhos?

Kodji virou o rosto,incomodado,detestava patricinhas.Koichi,ainda meio perdido,corou de leve.

-Kawaiiii!-gritou Yumi,com sua voz estridente,fazendo os guardiões estremecerem,se jogando no pescoço de Koichi,antes que este pudesse protestar.

Foi a gota d'água!

Mãos fortes separaram os dois.Antes que Yumi percebesse,Kodji se meteu entre eles.

-Vamos. – disse,deixando claro que não aceitava reclamações.

-Ah,que foi?Ele é seu por acaso?

-Kodji... – Koichi sussurrou,segurando-lhe o ombro,tentando acalma-lo.Sabia que o irmão não precisava ser violento pra ferir as duas entretanto,não queria ninguém machucado.

Mas,para sua surpresa,Kodji apenas riu.Um sorriso discreto e predador,que assustou a todos.

-Kodji... – sussurrou de novo,dessa vez preocupado não com as meninas,mas com sigo mesmo.Seu instinto lhe dizendo para sair dali,vencer os poucos quarteirões que faltavam e se trancar em casa.

Só que não deu tempo.Num rápido movimento,Kodji lhe puxou,enlaçando firme a sua cintura e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-E se for? – respondeu,beijando-o de leve na bochecha,agora tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

As garotas soltaram um guincho de espanto,antes de saírem correndo,deixando os dois pra trás.Assim que se viram sozinhos,Koichi desfez o abraço,se afastando.Os olhos brilhando de raiva.

-Porque fez isso? – estava tão aborrecido que a voz se elevava a cada sílaba.

-Eu...

-Sabe o quanto a sua brincadeira besta pode nos custar?

-Eu não teria arriscado,se você a dispensasse logo! – respondeu,no mesmo tom.Podia até ter exagerado,mas isso não lhe dava o direito de jogar na cara.

-Claro!Você não me deu tempo!

-Pra quê?Você nunca dá o fora em ninguém!Sempre se deixa alugar por horas,até a pessoa ir embora por exaustão!

-Você nunca se importou com isso!Porque esse ataque agora?

-Porque eu não tenho tempo!...-Kodji parou,em choque.A raiva se esvaiu,deixando apenas uma profunda tristeza.Tinha feito de tudo,tinha prometido a si mesmo,e agora...agora...

-Desculpe por estragar seu dia. – disse,num fio de voz,dando lhe as costas e se afastando.

Koichi,por sua vez,continuou parado,tentando entender o que aconteceu.Sua raiva também se dissipara mas,em vez da tristeza,deixou uma estranha sensação de angustia e urgência.

_O que está acontecendo?Porque essa impressão de despedida,de adeus?Será que era isso que ele não quis me contar?_

Começou a repassar o dia,desde o momento que entrara no parque:a conversa que ouvira escondido,o jeito carinhoso;mas evasivo do irmão,sua explícita demonstração de ciúmes.

Sentiu o coração apertar.Aquelas palavras...

"_Estarei lá"..."eu não tenho tempo!"..."Desculpe por estragar seu dia"_

-Kodji...

"_Não tenho tempo!"_

-Kodji! – gritou,correndo atrás dele,amaldiçoando a si mesmo no caminho.A cada passo,uma certeza lhe martelava o peito:

Kodji ia partir...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminhava devagar,sentindo-se a pior das criaturas.Alguém cuja vã existência de nada valia,pelo contrário,só causava dor a quem mais amava.

Suspirou,cansado.

Tanto trabalho para deixa-lo feliz,tanto tempo planejando o dia perfeito,e estragara tudo com uma estúpida briga.

_Sabe o quanto a sua brincadeira besta pode nos custar?_

Koichi estava certo.E se alguém mais tivesse visto?Algum conhecido?Como desmentir?

Uma forte chuva começou a cair,ao mesmo tempo que chegava a saída do parque.Desanimado,encarou a bifurcação a sua frente:se descesse a rua chegaria numa pequena estação de trem,de onde poderia ir pra casa;se seguisse em frente,nem mais dois quarteirões e estaria no prédio de Koichi.

_Do que adianta?_

Indagou,encarando o céu tempestuoso.Não sabia que caminho tomar e,mesmo que soubesse,não faria diferença.Nada mudaria sua situação.

Derrotado,começou a descer a rua...

-Kodji!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gritava,tentando sobrepujar a tempestade.A chuva era tão forte que,mesmo estando a poucos metros da saída,só conseguia distinguir uma borrada mancha cinza.Mas isso não o impediu de continuar gritando o nome do irmão,e de rezar para que este o escutasse.

Por fim,chegou a saída,arfante e tremulo,mas sorrindo ao ver que Kodji lhe encarava.

-Precisamos...conversar...- disse,com o pouco fôlego que restava.Foi quando notou que ambos estavam ensopados – Vamos...pra casa...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era um apartamento pequeno,mas muito arrumado e aconchegante.Na geladeira,preso por um imã,um pequeno bilhete escrito pela mãe deles:

Koichi,

Uma das enfermeiras ficou doente,e terei que substituí-la.

Voltarei amanhã,antes do almoço.

Beijos,

Kaasan

_Perfeito._

Foram para o quarto de Koichi,em busca de toalhas.Este,quando achou,atirou uma em Kodji.

_Vamos,reaja!_

Mas nada aconteceu.O ambiente continuava tenso e pesado,como as nuvens de chuva lá fora.Porém,diferente da tempestade,aquele clima não era natural entre os gêmeos.

Suspirou,cansado daquilo tudo.Não tinha muito jeito com palavras mas,o aperto era tão grande que se viu obrigado a tentar.

-E então?Vai me contar?

_Isso,baka!Pressiona-lo vai ajudar muito!_

Porém,mesmo sendo péssimo,era um começo.E,por mais impossível que possa parecer,deu resultado.

-Você não vai querer saber.

-Talvez,mas não é justo você agüentar tudo sozinho.

Kodji o encarou.Mesmo com o rosto molhado,dava pra notar as lágrimas que começavam a se formar,mas que nunca seriam derramadas.

-Eu...vou embora. – disse,de uma vez só,num tom que mais parecia um desabafo que uma explicação.Visto que não foi interrompido,resolveu contar tudo logo de uma vez. - Nosso pai aceitou uma proposta de emprego,numa famosa firma em Portugal.Eu tentei convence-lo a me deixar ficar mas,não consegui.

-Quando...?

-Amanhã de manhã,o vôo sai as sete.

-Porque não me contou? – sentia a garganta apertar,a voz já soando fraca e tremula.

-Porque eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. – disse,acariciando o pálido rosto do irmão,limpando as lágrimas que começavam a se formar.

Aquele foi o golpe de misericórdia.No segundo seguinte,Koichi o abraçava,bem forte,escondendo a cabeça em seu pescoço.Lágrimas molhavam a camiseta escura,já encharcada.

Ficaram assim por longos minutos.Kodji afagava o cabelo do irmão,que de tão negro chegava a ser azulado,tentando conforta-lo.No íntimo,rezava para que desse certo e que ele se acalmasse,antes que suas próprias lágrimas começassem a rolar,e ambos se perdessem na dor da separação.

-Você vai voltar,não é? – perguntou,enxugando as últimas lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

-Vou!Nem que seja sozinho. – mesmo aparentando calma,dava pra ver força e determinação nessas poucas palavras.

Koichi balançou a cabeça,espantando o resto da tristeza.Tentou sorrir,aproveitando a distração,para roubar um beijo estalado.

Foi quando notou suas roupas molhadas,e o sorriso se alargou.

_Se é pra nos despedir,vamos fazer isso direito._

Assim outro beijo começou.Porém,este deixava de lado a delicadeza,dando lugar a algo mais intenso.Era um beijo de paixão e desejo,e Kodji percebeu isso.

-Koichi... – foi tudo que conseguiu falar,pois seu irmão já lhe atacava o pescoço,pequenos gemidos escapando de ambos.

-Você me deu o dia perfeito,agora é minha vez.- sussurrou em seu ouvido,as mãos começando a explorar o peito.

A mente do guardião da luz girava,perdida entre dúvidas e carícias.Não entendia,seu irmão não era assim.

-Pare... – sussurrou,confuso.Bem verdade que a muito desejava esse momento mas,ainda assim,temia estar sendo apressado.Não queria estragar o que tinham,com algo impensado e meramente carnal.

Sabia que,para o irmão,beijos e carinhos diziam tudo.Ele,simplesmente,ainda não o desejava desse jeito.Kodji o entendia e respeitava,esperando pacientemente pelo momento certo,sem forçar nem pressionar,só confiando.

Queria que a primeira vez fosse perfeita.E agora,do nada,seu amor lhe pedia isso sem sequer pensar nas conseqüências?Logo ele,que poderia se arrepender depois?

_Não posso._

-Koichi,pare! – falou,juntando todo o controle que tinha.O segurou pelos ombros,afastando seus toques.

Foi como uma punhalada para o guardião das trevas.A inexperiência pesou e,abatido,baixou a cabeça,escondendo os olhos com a franja.Sabia o quanto o irmão ansiava por isso e agora,que finalmente conseguira tomar a iniciativa,ter seus toques negados era por demais doloroso.

-Eu fiz errado? – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

Sentiu dedos firmes puxarem seu queixo.Entendia o gesto mas resistiu,a vergonha o tornando pequeno e tolo.

-Olhe pra mim. – mas ele não queria.Porque,com desejo,veio a dúvida:ainda era desejado?

-Olhe pra mim,itoshii

_Querido..._

Saboreou a palavra como um vinho raro,Kodji raramente a usava.Isso o fez ceder e encara-lo nos olhos.Porém,não sabia se o medo que via na íris escura era do guardião da luz ou um reflexo do seu próprio.

-Eu te amo... – disse,segurando o rosto a sua frente com ambas as mãos. – ...e isso não vai mudar.Então pare de se pressionar e agir como um estranho,só...volte pra mim.

-Kodji,eu...eu... – forçou o rosto contra as palmas macias,buscando apoio.Era tão difícil por em palavras o que sentia.A sensação de abandono,de urgência.A necessidade de te-lo,de ser dele.Tudo se misturava,apertando sua garganta,sufocando as palavras.

-Me marque... – pediu,num fio de voz,os olhos semi cerrados tentando esconder as lágrimas - ...me dê algo pra suportar a tua ausência.

-Tem certeza? – era a última pergunta,pois via nos olhos do irmão,não só desejo mas,carinho e confiança.Teve certeza:ele estava pronto.

-Hai.

Eles estavam prontos.

As roupas molhadas foram descartadas com delicadeza,esquecidas pelo quarto.Deitaram na cama,se permitindo gemer com o contanto,mãos e bocas explorando os corpos nus,sentindo cada cantinho,sorvendo cada reação.

Foram momentos cheios de desejo e volúpia mas,acima de tudo,cheios de amor.Fosse na delicadeza,escondida nos beijos ou na adoração,velada dos toques,eles se amavam.

Nada mais importava.

Beijaram-se com ardor,já sentindo pequenos choques pelo corpo.Não agüentariam por muito tempo.Se encararam,os olhos nublados de paixão,em mudo entendimento.

Koichi virou de bruços.Kodji se posicionou,começando a penetrá-lo.Mesmo indo devagar,via o rosto do irmão se contorcer de dor.Parou,assustado,quando percebeu que lágrimas começaram a escapar.

-Koichi... – sua voz soou rouca,cheia de preocupação.Este,apenas lhe encarou com um olhar sofrido.Kodji engoliu seco.

_Te machuquei?_

Começava a se retirar,certo de que tinha ido longe demais,quando uma mão quente o deteve.

-Não...pare. – sussurrou,arfante.

-Estou te machucando.

-Não pare. – insistiu.Sentia que nada seria como antes,se parassem agora.

Kodji pareceu entender,recomeçando as estocadas,com o triplo de cuidado.Passou também a manipular-lhe o sexo,amenizando a dor.

Por fim,toda agonia foi esquecida,perdida em meio ao duplo prazer que recebia.As estocadas ficavam mais fortes e rápidas e,quando deu por si,já ondulava os quadris numa perfeita cadencia de puro deleite.

Era o paraíso.Não,melhor que isso,era a prova do amor que sentiam,e que alcançava níveis absurdos.Era a entrega total,pura e perfeita em sua simplicidade.

Gozaram juntos,deixando-se ficar um nos braços do outro.Exaustos,trocaram os últimos carinhos,antes de se renderem ao sono...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentiu algo quente lhe tocar o rosto.Remexeu-se na cama,incomodado,percebendo os lençóis vazios e frios.

Abriu os olhos,vendo o sol entrar pela janela.Seu corpo estava coberto por uma grossa manta e suas roupas,ainda úmidas,estavam dobradas,num canto qualquer.

Mas eram só as suas.

Buscou algum sinal de Kodji,no entanto,nada indicava que estivera ali,ou o que fizeram.Mesmo que já esperasse algo assim,o vazio só aumentou.Triste,procurou pelo relógio,na cabeceira,apenas para confirmar o que já sabia.

_Oito horas.Ele já foi..._

Sacudiu a cabeça,tentando esquecer tais pensamentos.De nada adiantaria ficar triste!Foi quando notou um pequeno embrulho,em cima do seu celular.Curioso,abriu.

Um pingente de prata,símbolo das trevas,caiu em sua mão,junto com um pequeno pedaço de papel,escrito "Vire".Estremeceu,o coração dando pulos,aquela letra...

_Kodji._

Respirou fundo,tentando conter a ansiedade.Lentamente,começou a virar o pingente e,para a sua surpresa e emoção,a luz do sol fez com que brilhassem as pequenas palavras,discretamente gravadas no pingente.

As duas pequenas palavras que o fariam suportar...

Ai shiteru

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradeço a Karura Shinigami , que me apresentou a esse lindo casal!Domo arigato Karura-chan!

E a você,claro,que chegou até aqui! XD!

Bem,sem querer ser chata mas...reviews?

O-ne-gai..


End file.
